Duncan and Courtney, Thank You
by heartandstar101
Summary: Duncan and Courtney One-Shot. Involves with the talent show. What happens when Courtney needs someone as a partner for the show? Warning: Very, very sweet.


**A/N: This story was created thanks to a youtube video with such an amazing song! If you want so badly to see it search on : Hip Hop Violin**

**It'll be the first video you see**

**Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this shit I am about to type.**

**;) **

**Courtney's Point Of View**

**

* * *

**I sat there, my head buried in my arms from stress. Next week was the talent show! I wanted so badly to participate in it! I was thinking of doing violin hip-hop, I've been dying to so badly, and I knew I could not plan something else now, it was only a week away! What I planned was I play violin music while someone does the DJ in the background to make it sound better. I used to practice with my brother about the whole hip-hop thing, but, he has homework to do now.

My brown mocha hair covered my face, so that it would not be exposed. Bridgette leaned slightly to the left, staring straight at my hair that covered my face, I saw through the strands of my hair. It was a tiny sight.

She stared at me in concern. "You know, Courtney. It really doesn't suck not being in the talent show." She said, hoping to cheer me up.

Whoop-dee-do I feel really great! NOT! What kind of cheer-up was that?! It clearly wasn't her best.

"It does suck! I don't wanna pretend enjoying other people's crap when I could be playing my wonderful songs in a mix!" I exclaimed, angrily. I was finally sitting up, and I could see my best friend clearly.

She shrugged, kind of carelessly. "Then... What about Dj?" She suggested.

I arched my eyebrow in confusion. "What about him?" I inquired, curiously, yet still fuming with the angry red probably still attached onto my tan face.

Bridgette giggled, thinking I was totally stupid or something. *scoffs* I AM SO NOT! "Can't he play the DJ for you?" She asked.

I shook my head in disappointment. "Even though his name is Dj, he can't play the DJ." I said, sadly.

Bridgette sighed. "Oh." She muttered, but then perked up as she saw Geoff coming to her side.

I immediately rolled my eyes and scooted away from Bridgette, knowing she was going to make-out with Geoff. And I DON'T wanna see that, thank you very much.

As I moved, Duncan sat next to me with his infamous smirk that sometimes got me fumed, in others.... I would feel a little blushy and a tiny bit attracted. What? There's no point of lying to myself! Duncan is hot! But also untrustworthy and down right cruel and evil. I am an angel! I will not let him interfere into my wonderful life, and crush it into bad-style! NO! I will not let that stand!

"Hey princess." He greeted with his infamous smirk growing bigger as I spoke. "Ugh, why are you here?" I asked, harshly.

He shrugged carelessly. "Just wanted to converse. What? Have a problem with that?" He asked, teasingly.

I scoffed. "I'm not an overactive freak, Duncan." I pointed out with my infamous scowl.

He snickered. "Actually, you kinda are." Duncan teased, pointing at me playfully.

I growled in anger. "Ugh, you're so immature." I snarled, rolling my eyes.

"And you act like that's something new to you." He said.

I couldn't stifle a tiny giggle. So it came out, escaping my lips and making Duncan grin victoriously.

"Finally changing, eh?" Duncan questioned, leaning forward to make me feel pressurized.

It worked, of course it did, he's a popular delinquent who every girl except me, adores. He has such a keen sense and he is clever for pulling tricks. He-He always makes me fall for him a bit deeper every day.

"Oh, shut-up." I snarled, focusing on reality.

_STOP TALKING TO HIM!_

_Why? He's cute_

_....... O.O_

_._

"Make me darling." He challenged, adding his only little nickname for me.

I growled in anger. "I'm NOT in the mood." I said through gritted teeth.

He arched his eyebrow, and was slightly concerned, I could read it off from his irresistible icy blue eyes. "Why? You were a minute ago!" The delinquent reminded. "Are you on some kind of mood-swing, princess?" He asked, teasingly.

I scoffed. "No, I am not." I answered, sharply.

"Then...?" Duncan's voice trailed off, and he was expecting me to explain my problems to him like he was some kind of horny therapist.

I sighed in defeat, it never hurts to explain it to a friend- er.. SOMETHING. "I was going to be in the talent show, and do hip-hop on my violin. But, I need someone to be in the DJ. I dunno who can do that." I confessed, sadly.

Duncan scooted closer, until we were touching, which brought heat and embarrassment up to my checks. He put his arm on my shoulder to comfort me, or to make a seductive move. "I can." He said, softly for only me to hear.

My eyes widened in shock. "You can?!" I asked, amazed so suddenly. He nodded, kind of awkwardly and unlike him. It was as if he was volunteering to participate with me. "But- But-" I sputtered. "W-Why you- you..." My voice trailed off, I was too much in shock.

Duncan chuckled. "If you want so badly to be in the show, I'll do it." He said, shrugging plainly as if it was no big deal. "But, I need the sheet, if you have one."

I smiled. "Duncan, that's really sweet!" I exclaimed.

He frowned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Duncan muttered. "It's no big deal."

My smile grew, and I leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

After lunch in the cafeteria, I instructed Bridgette to give the sheet of the DJing to Duncan. I was too shy to talk to Duncan, and hand it myself, I did kiss his cheek!

Bridgette gave me a confused look. "Um.. Why me?" She inquired, suspiciously.

I bit my lower lip, and I felt myself blush with the tingling feeling spreading on both of my cheeks. "Well.... Um..." My voice trailed off, and I just stared awkwardly at my best friend who was expecting an answer. "It doesn't matter! Just give it to him!"

* * *

It was now the night of the talent show. I watched nervously, behind a red curtain, as Harold was doing his pathetic rapping. The crowd was not amused, and all they did was frown at the nerdy ass hole.

I turned around, slightly trembling in fright, I was startled when Duncan was staring at me with an arched eyebrow to inform me confusion was ringing in him. "Why are you shaking?" He inquired, suspiciously.

I tried to stop. But, couldn't. "Uh- I- I-," I paused and finally cried out, "I can't do this!" I started to fall into Duncan's arms, and was surprised when Duncan wrapped his arms around me. I was thinking he would slide aside, so that I would fall on the hard wood floor. Which would probably injure me and make me out of the talent show, which I wanted.

Duncan pushed me back up. "It's alright, _Courtney_." He said, using my real name instead of a nickname. I started to tremble only a bit, which brought Duncan to start talking again, to soothe me. "I'm with ya here."

Surprisingly, those plain words made me perk up, and, his soft kiss he gave me. It was so passionate, and surprising, it took a few seconds to finally kiss back and close my eyes. I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around Duncan's neck. His dog collar was not touching my arms though, nor the spikes.

He slowly let go, with a smirk. "Feel better? Courtney?" He asked, slightly pausing to say my actual name.

I smiled. "Yeah.... I guess..."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I gotta go for a sec, we're not next, we're last." He reminded, walking off.

I watched as he left, and glared at Heather who had walked up to me with a grin. Her damn hair had grown back again, and she looked as normal as she was when she had hair before the incident. I kept glaring as she strutted more closer.

"Hey, Courtney." She greeted kindly.

I scowled. "Back off bitch." I snarled, immediately. "I don't need your shit to come in and bother me."

Heather laughed. "Wow, you sound exactly like Duncan." She pointed out, teasingly.

I slightly blushed in embarrassment. "I do not!" I protested, angrily.

Heather grinned, getting me fumed even more. "Alright then." She said, slowly. I watched as she paced slowly, circling me like a hungry shark. Damn you Heather! Pressuring me with all that fucking dog shit! "I just wanted to say, Good luck."

I arched my eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

Heather smiled, sweetly. "Good luck." She repeated, strangely, in a nice voice. "It's amazing that you're not pressured. I mean, with all those eyes staring at you. You never know if they boo, or throw stuff at you." She pointed out.

My eyes widened, and the nervous feeling I had earlier came back. I started to tremble again.

"Anyways, good luck. I'll be in the front row seat."

_Oh no. She'll be WATCHING! She can easily boo! She can ruin me!_

_I think she already has._

_Ooh... Duncan, where are you when I need you?!_

Finally, I heard my name being called out by Geoff, who was the dude that hosted the talent show.

Duncan suddenly appeared, his hand on my shoulder. He smiled at me, and started to wink. Duncan slowly got on stage first, I followed awkwardly.

* * *

I was completely shocked once the crowd stood up from their seats, and whooped plus, cheered! Some even danced around.

I really was expecting them to boo.

The only one who did, though, was.

.

.

.

Heather. Ugh, bitch.

At least no one heard her booing of how she hated the song, because the crowd was so loud.

Duncan ran up to me with a smile.

"See? No need to worry!" He exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

I smiled. "Thank you." I thanked, over the noise of people.

He arched his eyebrow in confusion. "What for?"

I giggled. "Everything."

* * *

A/N: I know it's not quite good.

But review anyways.

PLEASE DO!


End file.
